The objectives of this study are to establish the clinical and morphologic features of AIDS-associated nephropathy in patients who develop proteinuria in their course, to examine the possible role of renal ischemia in the pathogenesis of glomerular sclerosis in AIDS, and to determine if hypoperfusion is the cause of rapid progression to renal failure in AIDS- associated nephropathy by correlating renal hemodynamic measurements and morphology.